


Coffee, Sometime?

by inked (paperbacks), paperbacks



Series: Drabble Series [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Bookstore AU but Candles, Candle Shop Owner Alec Lightwood, Candles, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 12:33:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20907734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperbacks/pseuds/inked, https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperbacks/pseuds/paperbacks
Summary: Magnus keeps stealing Catarina's candles. Luckily, the candle shop owner doesn't seem to have much of a problem helping him out.Or, the Candle Shop AU I managed to come up with.Prompt: Candles





	Coffee, Sometime?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm very late posting this but at least I got it up! I have no idea how I managed to come up with this, but please, enjoy.

“Remind me where we’re going again?” Magnus asked, arm in arm with Catarina as they strolled through the cloudy streets of Brooklyn. He shivered through his jacket, condensation rising from every breath he took. The cool autumn air nipped at his skin, the tip of his nose turning numb. 

Catarina rolled her eyes in response, “_I’m_ going to buy new candles because _you_ keep stealing all of them,” she said dryly. 

“They’re cute candles!” He argued, his voice affronted as he nudged her with his hip. They were indeed, very cute candles and they smelled heavenly. It wasn’t his fault per se, the matte black container and the custom label caught his eye every time he strolled through her place. 

“That’s not an excuse,” she huffs, “anyways, we’re here now so you can buy your own damn candles.” 

They halted in front of a quaint little brownstone building, the burgundy brick framing the powder blue exterior. Faint flickering flames from dimly lit candles could be seen through the rectangular windows, and right above, was _Lightwood Candles & Co. _emblazoned in black letters.

The overhead bell chimed as they walked in, the sickly-sweet smell hitting Magnus full in the face. The inside was just as charming as the outside, rows of colorfully labelled containers sat neatly on the light blue shelves. Few were open and lit, the perfumed aroma rising above the pearly white wax. It had a certain coziness to it as if it was wrapping him in a warm blanket.

Catarina had wandered off, leaving Magnus alone to roam around. He ran his fingers over the various containers, his eyes tracing over each of the blank labels. He frowned, they didn’t have the dainty captions Cat had on hers. As if someone was reading his mind, a voice spoke, answering his unspoken question.

“We custom label them at the cash,” a low voice spoke.

Magnus whipped his head around, his words dying in his throat before he even had the chance to open his mouth. 

The voice led to a rather striking young man. Rosy lips were curved into a small smile against his lightly tanned skin. Black curls dangled over his forehead, his thick eyelashes framing those delightful hazel eyes.

Magnus’ eyes wandered shamelessly over the stranger’s body, a light heat creeping up the back of his neck as his eyes snapped back up to meet amused ones.

“How did you know?” Magnus inquired, finding it rather difficult to make direct eye contact with the man without flushing.

“You’re not the only one who’s come in here with that look,” he replied. The stranger stuck out a hand, “I’m Alec, I own the store.”

“Magnus,” he responded returning the shake, “I’m here with my friend, I keep stealing all of her candles.” He couldn’t help the rush down his spine as their hands brushed, sending Magnus’ heart into a frenzy. They held on for a beat longer than normal, their hands finally parting as he tried to control his nerves.

A pleased grin crept up Alec’s lips, “well, I’m sure we can find one of your own that you’ll like, Follow me.”

Magnus followed him down the countless shelves of sweet-smelling wax, and almost certainly did not let his eyes wander down the length of his back. After countless times of smelling different candles and Magnus growing soft over Alec’s sweet smile, he finally ended up choosing one to his liking. 

“Do you want to label it?” Alec asked as he rang up Magnus’ purchase. 

He returned a gentle smile, “that would be great, surprise me.” He felt pleased with himself as a light blush dusted Alec’s cheeks.

He walked out back just as Cat came up next to him. “Looks like you’re enjoying yourself,” she said innocently.

“No idea what you’re talking about, my dear,” he murmured underneath his breath as Alec came back out with Magnus’ bag in hand.

* * *

“I think I may come with you on more of your shopping trips,” Magnus commented as they walked into her apartment.

Catarina hummed, taking the receipt out of his bag, “and this has nothing to do with the fact that you kept checking out the candle store owner?” 

He gave a mock affronted gasp, “how dare you think such little of me.” He slumped back against her couch, closing his eyes as he reminisced Alec’s charming smile. “A shame though,” he sighed, “I didn’t get his number.”

“I don’t think that’ll be much of a problem.” 

“What do you mean?”

“Magnus,” Catarina echoed, her voice amused, “he wrote his number on the receipt.” She waved the paper. 

Magnus’ eyes widened. He snatched the receipt from Cat’s hand and sure enough, a phone number was written down in a messy scrawl with Alec’s initials right under it. He abruptly thanked God that he ever decided to steal her candles in the first place.

“Well then,” he said smitten, “looks like I have a date.”

“Uh-huh,” Cat replied distantly as she rummaged through the shopping bags. Her loud laugh suddenly rang throughout the room, her shoulders shaking as she held Magnus’ candle between her palms. “Magnus, look at the candle.”

She turned the container towards him and he couldn’t help the painfully wide grin that painted his lips. Alec had definitely surprised him with the label because adorned in bold, black letters said: _“Coffee, Sometime?”_

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what came over me when I thought of this idea. I'm thinking of doing a part 2, what do you think? Let me know your thoughts, kudos and comments are always appreciated<3


End file.
